In general, a cooling fan is provided for producing a forced convection to dissipate heat generated in the operation of an electronic product and lower the temperature during the operation of the electronic product. In recent years, notebook (NB) computers tend to be designed with a small thickness and the internal space of the notebook computers is reduced to an extent that already affects the internal space available for installing the cooling fan. What is more, present cooling fans require increasingly higher performance. In a long time of use, the airflow of the cooling fans is introduced through the air inlet continuously. The airflow is usually mixed with tiny dusts and cotton fibers which will be accumulated on the fins and inside the fan, and such accumulated dust may affect the internal flow channel and the input and output of air. As a result, the cooling effect of the cooling fan drops significantly.
The accumulated dust seals the interior of the fan. It is very difficult to clear the dust, and the dust accumulated in the fan affects the overall air input and output of the cooling fan. Therefore, the heat dissipating effect of the cooling fan is reduced significantly, and the service life of the cooling fan is shortened. Therefore, it is a main subject for related manufacturers to design a cooling fan with a dust discharging function that can maintain a high performance of the cooling fan and extend the service life of the fan.
In view of the aforementioned problems of the prior art, the inventor of this disclosure based on years of experience in the industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments and finally provided a feasible solution to overcome the problems of the prior art.